I'm With You
by craizypet
Summary: kakasaku- Sakura has been rejected by Sasuke, and is thinking about what he said to her. A certain silver haired jounin sees her, and decides to help out


I'm With You

A kakasaku one-shot: Sakura was rejected by Sasuke, and thinks over his words when he rejected her. Then a certain silver haired jounin sees her and decideds to help out...

Author note-

I wrote this one shot to be just that; a one shot. But a couple of months after writing this I had some inspiration and wrote a second piece to go with it. I hope you like it, it is based on the song by Avril Lavigne, I'm With You.

The second part is called Rain, and is based on the song by Hilary Duff, Come Clean. You can go to my profile to find it, when I actually get around to posting it... It took me, like, half a year to post this one...

By the way, my disclaimer is on my profile page...

I'm With You

Sakura stood on the bridge, her arms dangling over the railing, as she watched the water flow underneath it. The moon reflected off the water, creating shimmering ripples of moonlight, dancing over the surface of the liquid and playing on Sakura's face, turning her pink hair into pale lavender colour.

She sighed, looking at the water and wondering what had happened to her life. She was standing on the bridge waiting in the dark. She looked up the road, waiting, watching.

'I thought he would be here by now…'

There was no noise, no footsteps on the ground, only the gentle pattering of the rain on the bridge boards, and the water dripping into the stream. Sakura listened, still waiting for any sound to show that he was coming.

She thought back to her rash actions, running out on him, and her team, running in embarrassment from him, as he refused her once again. The last time that the cold hearted man had told her that she was annoying, she had taken it in her stride, thinking that he did not know the new her, but only saw the twelve year old girl that had pined over him in her youth.

She had changed, though. She had grown stronger, to try and impress him, to convince him that she was worthy, she had given him so much, her whole heart belonged to him; it was his. She had been ready to give her home up, to follow him when she was younger. All of her friends, her family, her life, and she had been ready to do it again.

Her heart was his, and he took it; he threw it on the ground, stomping on her emotions, killing her hopes and love for him, and shattering her heart beyond repair. She had broken down, and left crying; her heart torn from her chest.

She waited, watching, realizing that he would not be coming for her. He only thought of her as a nuisance, not worth his time. She was shattered, her hopes and dreams, gone in a heartbeat.

Nobody was coming after her. Her team mates would be congratulating him on his achievement to ANBU, and would be too busy to notice that the only female member on their team had run out the back door with her head down. Nobody was trying to find her, nobody was going to tell her that it would be alright, nobody was going to comfort her and take her home.

"It's a damn cold night…" Sakura murmured to herself, thinking over her choices now that Sasuke had made his thoughts clear, and crushed her heart. "I'm trying to figure out this life. Won't you… take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I…"

I'm with you…

Sasuke had changed as well. He no longer was the troubled youth that Sakura had known. He had become more ruthless, and incapable of any positive emotions. All that resigned in his heart was hate, anger, and revenge.

Sakura realised how little she knew about him. He had become a stranger. A stranger that she thought that she knew, but it was all an illusion, all in her mind. She wanted him to be perfect, to be her soul mate, and for her to help him, and bring him back to her… but he was someone she did not know. She knew that now, but it was too late for her to save herself the pain. Too late.

She was no longer under her illusion. She saw the real Sasuke, and knew that he was not the one.

~*~

She walked down the empty streets, the rain still dripping off her shoulders, and wetting her hair down her back. She was soaked, through and through, and the tears trickling down her cheeks didn't help either.

She held her head down, listening to the celebrating shinobi in bars. She had been in the one on the other side of town, but she had passed on through the village and gone to the old meeting place of the old team seven. Now she was on her way back through the districts, on her way to her apartment.

She looked at the faces of the people in the bars, trying to search for her friends, so that she could tell one of them that she was going to be at her apartment. She searched for the bar, scanning for a face that she knew. She needed someone to talk to.

Her life had become a tangle of threads, all pulling her in different directions, but leading to the same place. Nothing was going right for her, everything was a mess in her life, and as much as she wanted to be alone, it hadn't worked, and she now wanted someone to be there for her.

She let her head drop again, as no one she knew was in the bar that she just walked by. It was true then, what Sasuke had said, they only had pity for her when they saw her, Naruto felt sorry for her and tried to make her happy, Kakashi never did take notice of her, he only saved her when she was in the way, Tsunade only took her in because that Sakura was a pathetic mess… they never did care…

'Why is everything so confusing?' Sakura thought, thinking about the way her team mates acted, and how they never seemed to pity her, yet Sasuke said…

Nobody was coming. Nobody was trying to find her, nobody was going to tell her that it would be alright, nobody was going to comfort her and take her home.

The tears dripping Sakura's face stopped.

'No.' she thought to herself, ignoring Sasuke's words. 'They do care. They are my team mates, my friends, and my family. I am stronger than what Sasuke is portraying me; I am no weak little crying girl. I am out of my mind if I believe him.'

Sakura walked taller, wiping the tears off her as she went to her apartment to get changed. She pulled off the red skirt and top that she had on. She had worn it to the party, but it had gotten wet after Sakura's walk in the rain.

She pulled out a black dress. It was short, but not to the point of being slutty, only just above her knees, and it hung to her curves, making them stand out. The colour also made her bright pink hair stand out as well, and Sakura dried it with a hairdryer, and then let it curl in waves of cherry blossoms naturally.

She grabbed her red umbrella from the door stand, and opened the door, standing in the door way looking out at the rain.

"It's a damn cold night. I'm trying to figure out this life…"

~*~

A mop of silver hair hurried down the street, and paused seeing a beautiful pink haired young lady in a doorway to a building. She was standing there, staring out; her green eyes full of conflicting emotions, and to be honest, Kakashi didn't think that anyone could see something as moving as the picture she made.

He made his way to her door, keeping hidden as he watched her. He had been on his way to make sure that she was okay. She had suddenly left the party, and, when interrogated by Kakashi, Sasuke had admitted that she had left the party, and hinted at the circumstances that led to it.

So he was surprised when he saw her ready to go back to the party, looking absolutely stunning and drop dead gorgeous after such a hit to the heart. She looked like she hadn't cried at all, and she had that determined look on her face, like she did when ever she was trying to make him turn up on time to something.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, and made his way up the steps, seeing her shock when she saw him.

"Kakashi… why are you here?" She looked confused and shocked, although he spotted the flicker of happiness and satisfaction in her eyes.

He gave an eye crinkle, looking into Sakura's deep emerald eyes. "I was making sure that my favourite kunoichi and student was okay, and to ask her if she would join me as my date tonight?"

Sakura gave a smile, and then gave Kakashi a hug, full of gratefulness and glee. "Of course I will."

He held out his hand, and Sakura took it, feeling back to her normal happy self, and feeling good enough to face the man who rejected her and broke her heart.

"Won't you… take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I…"

I'm with you…

***

I know, it's really cheesy, and sappy and ect... But I was in that mood when writing it, and well, you know what it's like when that happens...

It's not really all that romantic and all, so sorry and one looking for a story with kaka-saku romance... but the sequel will get to that. Slowly... ;p

Feel free to review!


End file.
